dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Scavenger (New Earth)
Scavenger was later duped into purchasing some fake Kryptonite from Encantadora. After Superboy moved to Metropolis, Scavenger ended up there and engaged the Kid yet again. Scavenger still rambled on about his "eternal enemy" and was convinced Superboy was one of his agents. Superboy managed to call a truce, which Scavenger reluctantly agreed to. He instructed Superboy to meet him in one week at the Ace O' Clubs where he promised he would tell him his story.Superboy (Volume 4) #96 Unfortunately, Superboy was delayed and could not make the meeting. Scavenger was attacked at the bar, apparently by real agents working for his mysterious enemy. Convinced he had been set up, he plotted to strike back at Superboy.Superboy (Volume 4) #97 Scavenger attacked Superboy at Calvin Gardens, but the Kid was clueless as to the "betrayal" Scavenger was raving about. During the battle, Superboy knocked Scavenger aside in order to rescue a child in danger. After saving the boy, Scavenger told Superboy he no longer believes he is working for his enemy, as Superboy is so irresponsible and an apparent danger to everyone around him.Superboy (Volume 4) #100 The Scavenger turned up some time later and entered a bidding war in an online auction for the infamous Arrowcar once owned by Oliver Queen. After losing the auction to a bidder named Fledermaus, the Scavenger attempted to steal the vehicle himself. This led him into conflict with Green Arrow and his new sidekick Mia Dearden. Scavenger failed in his objective and disappeared soon after. Green Arrow (Volume 3) #33 | Powers = * : The Scavenger may possess a degree of mystical prowess, but whether his abilities stem from his own innate talents or from objects in his possession has yet to be revealed. | Abilities = * : The Scavenger possesses a working knowledge of supernatural lore. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Orb: Scavenger uses a large magic sphere, which is capable of showing him visions of events taking place in remote locations. The nature and range of the orb's capabilities is unknown. * Talisman: Scavenger wears a mystical charm tied about his neck, which protects him from harm. Without the talisman, Scavenger is just as vulnerable as a normal human being. * Cybernetic Eye: Scavenger employs various mechanical enhancements as well as his own innate mystic abilities. Presumably, his cybernetic eye can perceive items in alternate fields of vision, such as the infrared spectrum and the electromagnetic spectrum, but this has yet to be confirmed. | Transportation = * Teleportation: Scavenger possesses an artifact which allows him to teleport from one remote location to another. The range of this effect is great enough that he can easily teleport from the Earth to the moon with no physical stress. | Weapons = * Spear of Lona: For a brief period of time, Scavenger possessed the Spear of Lona. Like the talisman, the spear provided added mystical protection from physical threats. However, the Spear's protective circle reached a greater range than that of the talisman. * Firearms: The Scavenger also carries an antique dueling pistol, which he keeps secured within a gun holster about his waist. | Notes = * The Scavenger is not to be confused with the Barracuda, who briefly went by the name of Scavenger in the early years of his career. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cyborgs Category:One Eye Category:1994 Character Debuts Category:Superboy Villains